Venus' Lost Child
by Marietta1995
Summary: My gaze shifted to the clenched hands in my lap. They weren't transparent anymore, but actual flesh and blood. No... that wasn't right. Because there was something I was extremely sure of in that moment, something I knew beyond the sliver of a doubt. I didn't belong on this bus. I was supposed to be dead. [Jason/OC]


**I think I'm probably insane for adding another fanfic to my plate, but whatever. Lots of love and... oh right! I don't own this series. I really think that this should be obvious. Also, there's a oneshot of this called _The Daughter of Venus_ I wrote a while back that gives a bit more background to this story.**

* * *

The ringing of clashing swords filled the foggy air.

I dove to the side, avoiding the blade of a vengeful demigod. I remembered the boy. He was a part of the eighth cohort, a plucky boy with great wit. But, as I parried against his fierce attacks, I had to remind myself that this boy was different now. He was consumed with bloodlust only inspired by the Lord of Titans.

It was hard to watch.

I ended the battle swiftly, knocking him out with the hilt of my gladius. It was a bit unconventional, but I had others to worry about.

"Wow! Not many daughters of Venus can fight like that!" A familiar voice shouted. "It's kind of hot, to be honest."

I shot a glare at Cain, moving onto the closest _dracanae_. Now was not to be flirting.

But a glance at the Vulcan boy's appearance tugged guiltily at my stomach. He looked… exhausted. For a moment, I wondered if he actually waited for me. But, that would be insane. Daughters of Venus did not date sons of Vulcan. He knew that I wasn't serious…

Right?

"Cain!" I called, trying to keep the worry creeping into my voice at bay. "Take a break."

Cain laughed brushing off my comment.

"Not a chance!" He replied, starting up a fight against another _dracanae._

I my opponent fell into dust, just in time for me to see Cain finish his own off as well. He stood there for a moment, panting silently.

"Seriously," I fumed. "Just cut the crap and catch your breath."

The son of Vulcan only waved me off, shouldering his blade as he readied himself for the next attack.

The boy looked ready to pass out.

Growling, I spun around in anger, nearly getting my head sliced off by another demigod. I swung my gladius ferociously, knocking the boy off-balanced.

"Clara, pay attention!" Jason yelled as he battled his own opponents.

"Shut it Sparky!" I growled, slicing at another of Kronos' forces, quickly losing my already waning patience. "I don't even know how you managed to get captainship over this cohort since you can't even remember my name. It's _Carys._"

Jason smirked.

"All bark and no bite, aren't you _Clara_?"

I opened my mouth to retort, knowing this was only some playful banter, but another glance at Cain's weary stance caused me to falter. He looked like he was going to collapse any moment now.

And it was all my fault.

My opponent noticed my hesitation, knocking me off my feet.

I tumbled to the side, feeling my mind jolt back into place. I couldn't worry about this now. Any distraction would cost me my life.

I rolled onto my back, ready to jump back up when I felt the cool feeling of imperial gold against my throat. The demigod stared down at me, face impassive. A small trickle of blood travelled down my neck.

"Get on with it." I spoke tonelessly, feeling my stomach clench in fear. It was getting hard to think, my mind preoccupied with the dangerous weapon held at my neck.

The demigod smirked, moving his sword in for the kill.

But, the strike never came.

Instead, my opponent was sliced in the side and promptly kicked back.

I smiled weakly up at my Captain as he pulled me from the ground.

"Pay attention." He reminded me hardly, eyes full of thunder.

I shuddered inwardly and gave him a short nod, turning to face the nearest threat.

I hated it when he looked at me like that.

I closed off my mind, focusing only on the task at hand. Mechanically I mowed down each enemy that came my way. Some I injured, others I merely knocked out. Either way, they were out for the count.

But eventually, I found myself back to back with Cain.

My consciousness came flooding back the moment he was having trouble lifting his sword.

"Seriously," I shouted, fending off another _dracanae_, "you need to get out of here!"

Cain's pants of breath were becoming heavier now.

"No…" he managed. "I can… do this."

I glared ahead of me, rushing forward and ending my challenger with a clean swing.

"You're being reckless." I told him. "If you keep on going like this-"

A guttural cry cut me off.

I spun around in slow motion, watching with wide eyes the boy that had quickly become the bane of my existence fall to the ground in a wounded heap, clutching his arm.

One of Kronos' demigods stood above him, gladius held aloft, ready to end the son of Vulcan.

And in the end, I was running.

_There once was a daughter of Venus, the beauty of the fifth cohort. She appeared warm, but on the inside was cold as ice. However, a brave son of Vulcan always, without fail, tried to ask her out. He claimed that they'd be perfect, if she gave him a chance. _

_She always refused._

_And when he continued, she became harsher and harsher to the poor boy. _

_One day, her Captain approached her, only glancing at her coolly as he ordered her to be kinder. _

_The girl wondered. Was she not kind? She's a daughter of Venus. She had beauty, not compassion. _

_So when the son of Vulcan continued to persist, she finally relented. _

_Only, in the end, her heart hardened once more and she never showed. After all, daughters of Venus did not date sons of Vulcan. She was not her mother, and the hard-hearted girl thought he'd understand that. She didn't think the foolish boy would wait all night for her._

_But she was wrong. _

_The next day, she catches a glimpse of him and notices he's dead tired. He wishes her a good morning and proceeds to flirt with her like always. He could never get mad at her. So when guilt gnaws at her conscience, she immediately brushes it off. _

_She's a daughter of Venus, after all. _

_Thus, the battle for Mount Othrys began. _

_He fights. She fights._

_He's tired. She's energized. _

_The son of Vulcan falls._

_And in the end, the Daughter of Venus knows that it's all her fault. _

I ran as fast as I could, watching in horror as the sword dipped closer to Cain. There would be no time to stop the rogue demigod. Saving Cain would be nearly impossible.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped in front of the blade.

The gladius pierced my abdomen.

I fell to the ground with a strangled cry, curling into a ball while willing the pain to go away. My vision began to waver as I coughed out a mouthful of blood.

A series of clatters sounded as the rogue demigod was immediately struck down. I looked over at the thunderstruck son of Vulcan next to me, covered in splatters of my blood.

I sent him a weak smile as I was immediately turned onto my back. Jason hovered above me along with other spare fighters, looking down at me with stricken faces.

Black spots invaded my vision.

"Was I kind?" I gasped out, staring into the deep blues of Jason's eyes.

The pain seemed to drain away at the sight of the soothing color. I always did like his eyes.

He nodded before ordering the others to tend to Cain, still frozen beside me.

Jason pulled out a bottle of shimmering nectar, gently tipping the contents into my mouth. But we both knew it was no use. My vision was rapidly dimming.

"Was…I…kind?" I echoed weakly.

Tears filled my captain's eyes.

"Yes," he croaked, brushing my sweat soaked bangs away from my face. "You were very, very kind."

I smiled.

"Finally…" I breathed, letting go of the final string of life I held.

Everything was thrust into darkness.

….

I shifted in my seat with a groan, ignoring the chattering of the other students as I watched the Arizona landscape pass monotonously by. I wondered how a place could possibly look so similar wherever you went. It had been an hour of the same…

I froze.

"Wait…" I murmured, looking around an unfamiliar bus filled with unfamiliar faces. "What?"

I wasn't supposed to be here, wherever here was.

I had been in the underworld, about to enter the Fields of Asphodel.

My gaze shifted to my clenched hands in my lap. They weren't transparent anymore, but actual flesh and blood.

No.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

Something was wrong.

I was dead.

The person next to me jolted, and I turned to find myself staring at a very confused blonde. My heart constricted at the familiar face. He was just like I remembered him, if not a little older. The same electric-blue eyes, the same blonde hair, the same scar…

"What?" I managed to breathe before I fell to the side in a dead faint.

Yes, something was very, very wrong.

* * *

**Tah-dah!**

**Nothing much to say now. There won't be a set updating time like my other stories. I'll just update this when I have time. Keep in mind also that I am a college student. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Marietta**


End file.
